


Triangle Hunting

by VenetianMasquerade



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: I did this instead of my homework, I might come back later and edit who knows, I wrote triangle so many times, M/M, Muku doesn't have a speaking role so I didn't tag but he's mentioned a few times, i love these two so much, this game has taken over my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenetianMasquerade/pseuds/VenetianMasquerade
Summary: Kazunari decides to join Misumi on a triangle hunt one day, and they grow closer as a result
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Triangle Hunting

An alarm was what woke Kazunari up. It was tinny, annoying, and a wholly unpleasant way to start the morning. Groaning, he pushed himself into a sitting position, before slowly making his way down the bunk bed’s ladder in the direction of the noise. Today was an “off day,” or as Izumi put it, a day of “rest and relaxation for the troupe’s hard workers!” and Kazunari figured it would be a good time to get some extra sleep. Pushing the snooze button on his phone, he looked over to Muku’s side of the room and saw that boy was still soundly sleeping (probably tired from staying up late reading manga), and then looked over to his bed, which was warm and comforting. But then he remembered something Izumi said about waking up at 7:00 to go over the budget before she talked with Sakyo this afternoon, and hey, maybe he could happen to pop in while she was doing that and say good morning to her! Such a lovely lady doesn’t deserve to be sitting in the living room alone going over the budget and if she’s really busy, they can just sit in silence enjoying each others presence. How romantic! With his morning plan now decided, Kazunari hummed to himself as he put his clothes on, going over all his “Secret Love Techniques” in his head. He liked to consider himself something of a master romantic at this point (well maybe not master but hey, he’s definitely a charmer what with all the people he’s dated). He was still humming as he stepped out of the room, eager to start the day well, which is why he was wholly cut off guard by a body slamming into him.

\----------------------

The first thing he thought of while he was lying on the ground, his eyes clamped shut as the pain slowly disappeared from his back and head, is “damn that hurt.” Maybe this was the universe's way of telling him that he shouldn’t have left bed.

“Sorry! Are you okay?” Opening his eyes, he was greeted with a concerned Misumi’s face way too close to his for comfort. Startled, he instinctively tried to move away before noticing that he couldn’t because Misumi was on top of him. He settled with a trademark grin as an answer, and Misumi smiled widely in return as he jumped off Kazunari, offering a helping hand which was graciously received.

“Where are you headed off to in such a rush anyways? It’s pretty early for someone to be in such high energies.” (“Unless that someone is Sumi, it appears,” he thought to himself in private.)

“Triangle hunting!” Of course. He snickered to himself at the predictability of it all, before telling him to have fun. He was about to walk away towards his destination of the kitchen before Misumi added “Do you wanna come?” Kazunari paused, turning the request over in his mind. It’s early in the morning, but not early enough that he would be too tired to actually join in, but he was looking forward to hanging out with the director. However, he had never gotten to go triangle hunting with Misumi before, and he kind of wanted to see how it was done firsthand. Maybe he can even find a gift for Izumi on the way! Plus, it would offer a lot of Instablam photo material as well. Misumi bounced in place, his energy barely contained as he waited for an answer.

“Sure, why not?” The words had barely left Kazunari’s mouth before Misumi took off, running towards the door of the dormitory, leaving a surprised Kazunari behind in the dust. “Hey!! Wait for me!”

\----------------------

Most of the triangle hunt for Kazunari was spent barely avoiding getting lost as he desperately searched for the direction Misumi gleefully headed towards, or catching his breath in moments where Misumi was talking to someone (was he getting directions from a bird?) or looking at a triangular object he found, before trying to stay close behind as he took off running to some other place.

“Hold on a sec,” Kazunari panted as he sat down in a park Misumi had led him to. The grass was damp but he didn’t really care, as the only thing on his mind at the moment was taking a much needed break. There were some kids milling around, playing on slides or with each other as parents chatted amongst themselves, but other than that it wasn’t too crowded. Misumi appeared to be entranced by something at the play structure, and Kazunari decided to take the chance to relax for a second. Placing his hands by his side, he tilted his face upwards, aiming to soak in the warmth of the sun. However, as his hands pressed against the soft and slightly wet earth, something sharp dug into his palm and he let out a small yelp of pain. Quickly lifting his hand up, Kazunari picked up the offending object, a small triangular pendant. It appeared to be made of glass tinted a soft purple that glittered in the sunlight, and probably fell off of someones necklace or bracelet. He felt a bit sad for the person who lost this, hoping it wasn’t that important to them. Suddenly, a voice close to his ear spoke, causing him to flinch from surprise.

“What’s that?” Misumi crouched next to Kazunari, who passed the pendant over to him to allow for a closer look.

“I just found it in the dirt. Pretty nice dontcha think? Maybe I could make it into a necklace for the director or something~” Kazunari shrugged before stretching himself upright, and Misumi jumped into a standing position as well, full of excitement.

“It’s a triangle! You found your first triangle!” He grabbed Kazunari’s hand, shoving it back in his palm as he danced around him, singing his triangle song. “Tri-ang-le! Tri-ang-le! Triangle~!”

“My first?” Kazunari thought back to the past 45 minutes he spent exploring with Misumi, and realized that yes, most of it was him running and trying not to get lost, so Misumi was really the only one who had actually been finding items. “Well! I think that deserves to be Instablammed, dontcha think?” He raised the pendant up, allowing the sun to shine through it at a good angle as he searched for the perfect shot. “There.” He tilted the phone to Misumi, who hummed happily before returning to his song, and he took it as confirmation that the photo was good enough to post. Within almost a minute he already got hundreds of likes, and he chuckled as he scrolled through the comments. “Look Sumi, everyone wants to go triangle hunting now!”

“Yay!” Misumi threw his arms into the air and did an impressive cartwheel that caused a few kids to stare in interest. Kazunari clapped and whistled in approval. “Wait!” Misumi turned, apparently remembering something as he grabbed Kazunari by the arm and yanked him towards the direction of the play structure. “Look at this cool triangle I found! It’s drawn on the side of the slide!”

\----------------------

“We’re back!” The door to the dormitory slammed open, and Kazunari and Misumi each entered with their arms filled with items they collected on their hour and a half outing. (Well, Misumi’s was filled. Kazunari had about a handful, but he considered it pretty good for his first time)

“I can’t believe the trianglian managed to convert the social butterfly to his triangle madness,” Yuki dryly remarked from the couch, snacking on pudding with Muku and Izumi as a show starring high schoolers played on tv. Izumi had papers spread all around her and on parts of the couch not being used by people as she did whatever it was directors did. How she managed to do that and not get distracted by the show was a mystery. Muku was entranced by the show in front of him, not even acknowledging the two newcomers, although with his imagination Kazunari didn’t know if that meant he was actually watching, or daydreaming a completely different reality that he spiraled into after the first few minutes. At least he seemed to be having a good time.

“Good morning to you too, Yukki!” Yuki doesn’t grace Kazunari with a response, which may be just as good because it probably would’ve been rude anyways.

“Oh, did you guys go triangle hunting?” Izumi asked, looking up from her paperwork. “Ha! I’ve done some myself, you know. Did you manage to keep up with Misumi?”

“Barely,” Kazunari said weakly.

“Let’s go to my room and sort out all the triangles!” Misumi grabbed his arm and tugged, before letting go and taking off running in the direction of the summer troupe dorms as Kazunari trailed behind. At least he didn’t have to worry about losing him this time around.

\----------------------

They sat in the middle of Misumi’s room, their items spread across the floor but carefully as so they didn’t get mixed together.

“Wow, we found a looooot of triangles today! I should invite you next time too~” Misumi had started to place his stuff in piles based on something that made sense to him but was a mystery to Kazunari.

“Thanks Sumi! Although, you got way more than me, haha. You really are a trianglian, huh?” Misumi giggled, before picking up a piece of triangle shaped glass and getting distracted staring at it. It was a rather pretty opaque turquoise piece. They had found it half buried in a sandbox, the color causing it to stand out and attract their attention. He seemed to be lost in thought, and Kazunari noticed that his always cheerful expression had slipped off his face, exposing an almost serious side of him.

“Tri-ang-le! Triangle!” Ah, he was singing his song to himself. Kazunari went back to his pile, shifting his hand through it, before he was struck with a thought.

“Oh yeah!” He exclaimed out loud, mainly to himself, although Misumi placed the glass down and stared at him quizzically. “Um, I almost forgot I wanted to give the director a gift. A lovely present for a lovely person~!” Misumi leapt over to sit next to him, almost colliding with Kazunari in the process.

“Any triangle is a good gift in my opinion, but I’ll help find the best one!” Kazunari doesn’t have time to get words of thanks out of his mouth when Misumi interrupts, showing him the pendant. “What about this?” That’s true. The pendant is nice looking, doesn’t seem like something Kazunari had actually just picked up from the ground, and could easily be made into a necklace. But...it was also the first triangle he found, and as silly as that was, he didn’t want to part with it. Misumi seemed to notice the pause as Kazunari internally debated and placed the pendant back in the pile, picking up a guitar pick that was found on the sidewalk instead. “Well what about this one?”

“What? No way, no girl would be wooed by a dirty guitar pick, Sumi!”

“But it’s a triangle!”

\----------------------

Eventually the conversation moved off gift ideas, but by then Kazunari had long since given up that train of thought. He realized that maybe giving someone a gift that you found on the ground wasn’t the most romantic.

“Sumi! Is this a triangle book?” Kazunari picked up a book that was indeed a triangle, and paged through curiously. He didn’t read the words, too interested in the odd shape it was made in. Misumi turned from where he was across the room, looking for a stuffed animal that he really wanted to show Kazunari, and bounded over to the other man.

“Yeah! I visited this bookstore and saw it and really really wanted it but I didn’t have any money. I was so sad, but the employee saw me and gave it to me for free!”

“Wow, that was nice of them.” Misumi smiled as he thought of the memory, and Kazunari marvelled at the softness being shown on his face, a change of expression that he rarely saw outside of acting. It was nice, he thought, snapping out of it just in time to hear what Misumi had to say next.

“I never went to the place again, I think they closed down a while ago. But this is one of my favorite books!” Despite that statement having a bit of sadness attached to it, Misumi didn’t seem to notice and crossed the room again to resume his search. Interested in a book Misumi considered to be his favorite, Kazunari sat down and began to read.

It wasn’t bad. It was a bit cliché, a story of a knight from far away coming to rescue a princess who was under the spell of an evil sorcerer, but it made up for it with a cast of eclectic characters. He quickly found himself being drawn into it, and was almost halfway finished when he was interrupted by a stuffed animal being shoved in his face.

“Now what’s this?” he asked, his voice slightly muffled underneath the plushie. Moving it out of the way, he was able to more clearly see the defined figure of a bright blue triangle with a cute face staring at him. “Oh! You found the thing you were looking for!” Misumi nodded enthusiastically, pushing it towards Kazunari again, who took it in his hands and squeezed it. “Ah! It’s so soft too!”

“Yup!” Misumi agreed, and he plopped down on the floor to sit next to him. “Oh! Did you like the book?”

“Oh yes! I haven’t gotten that far, but my favorite part was when-” The rest of the day was spent in Misumi’s room, talking and laughing about nothing in particular. Kazunari still felt warm inside when he headed back to his room and fell asleep, and even though he never managed to do what he had planned to this morning, he found himself not minding that much at all. 

\----------------------

Although Kazunari didn’t accompany Misumi on triangle hunts regularly, he did make time to join him on a couple more after his first. He could never truly figure out how Misumi had such a never ending wealth of energy, but he quickly found himself becoming more used to it. His collection grew, and while most of the stuff he left with Misumi, he did keep some of the more special ones. While he loved the small triangle bag and music box he found on separate occasions, if one were to ask, he would always say that his favorite was the pendant.

Everyone seemed to notice that they were growing closer, and Yuki even commented on it saying that if Kazunari kept it up he would be labelled a “Social Media Triangularian.” Not that Kazunari minded, honestly he thought Yuki’s nicknames were charming (although if he told Yuki that, he would probably get insulted). Their acting chemistry had improved as well, and they became even more comfortable working together onstage.

“You know, I’m impressed with how much better you two are working with each other,” Izumi told him one day. They were hanging out in the living room with no one else around, watching some cheesy tv show that Izumi was addicted to. A commercial break had come on, and something one of the advertisers had to say reminded Kazunari of a funny story that had to do with one of his outings with Misumi. When he finished, Izumi had given him an odd but happy look. “Not that you two were at odds with each other before, you were already pretty close. But now you guys are even closer!” Kazunari had grinned, and moved next to her on the couch, touching their shoulders together.

“Ah, but I wouldn’t mind becoming closer with you either, dear director~” Izumi scoffed, rolling her eyes as she lightly pushed him away with a smile on her face.

“You might want to think about that a bit harder, Kazunari.”

“What do you mean by that?” He whined, but was left unanswered as the show started up again and she shushed him, putting a finger to her lips while her eyes stayed glued to the screen. He didn’t remember to ask her again when they weren’t distracted.

\----------------------

Kazunari yawned, still not completely awake for the morning practice. Everyone stood around, waiting for Izumi to come inside so that practice could begin, lightly chattering amongst each other.

“Kazunari!” Misumi leapt towards him, and he quickly moved out of the way, not wanting to repeat the experience of being slammed into the floor by Misumi again. At least it woke him up, his heart racing slightly faster from the close call. “I saw a triangle shaped leaf on the ground, so I know todays going to be a great day!”

“Wow Sumi! Can I see it?” Misumi grinned and brought the leaf out from behind his back, waving it in Kazunari’s face.

“Yeah! Here, for good luck!” He dropped it in his hands before skipping off to go talk to Muku and Tenma, leaving Kazunari to stare at the leaf in amazement. The fact that Misumi would part with a triangle for him was touching, and a warm feeling spread throughout his chest. Misumi was causing that to happen a lot and more often, for some strange reason. After a moment, he snapped out of it, telling Misumi,

“Thank you!” with a wide grin stretched across his face. Yuki, who was standing next to him, scoffed and crossed his arms.

“You guys are so gross.” Kazunari tilted his head in confusion.

“What do you mean-” His question was cut short, however, thanks to a distraction caused by Izumi running through the door, looking unkempt. She probably stayed up late and overslept, at least that’s what her messy hair and clothing conveyed. She walked to the center of the room, patting her hair as she made her way over.

“Alright everyone!” Clapping her hands, she silenced all the ongoing conversations and called everyone else’s attention to her. “Today’s warm ups are going to be pretty simple. I’m going to give each person a description, and they each have to act them out with each other. So if one person has 'lost' and another person has 'impolite,' they’ll have to make a scene using those characters. Clear?”

“Clear!”

The first group was Tenma and Muku. Tenma had the prompt “jokester” and Muku had “stressed.” They showed a short but comedic scene involving a stressed office worker trying to work on an assignment with their coworker, who kept cracking jokes and not helping. Next was Yuki, and Muku again. Yuki had “sophisticated” and Muku had “excited.” Their act was of someone who’s favorite team had won the championships, and was pulling a sophisticated person who wanted nothing to do with this into their celebration. Finally it was Kazunari and Misumi’s turn. Kazunari’s paper read “shy” and as he quickly ran ideas for a scene in his head he happened to glance up and catch a glimpse of Misumi. He had an odd expression on his face, as if he was concentrating on something, but Kazunari chalked it up to him “getting in the acting zone.”

“You guys ready?” A nod from both of them confirmed this for Izumi, and she raised her hand in the air and swung it down in an unnecessary but fun gesture she had picked up recently. “Alright, and action!”

“Um, h-hi...!” he said in a small voice, loud enough to be heard but low enough to hopefully convey the nervousness he wanted the character to be emitting. He was aiming for a first meeting and introduction between the two characters, hopefully Misumi would notice this and play off of it. “I’m...Kazunari Miyoshi.” Misumi’s eyes widened, as an expression of wonder flitted across his face. Their eyes met and he quickly looked away, fidgeting.“W-what’s yours?” Kazunari squeaked, trying to break the silence, wondering what Misumi was doing. Misumi took slow steps forwards, carefully taking Kazunari’s outstretched hand. “U-um?” Now Kazunari was confused. He really had no idea what Misumi’s prompt might be, but considering the other man was an amazing actor he didn’t doubt that he was interpreting anything wrong.

“You’re beautiful.” Misumi said, almost to himself, a dreamlike expression crossing his face, his lips parting open into a slight smile as his eyes fluttered. Kazunari felt a heat come to his cheeks and was pretty sure he was turning bright red, completely unprepared for the comment. He didn’t know why this was affecting him as much as it did, but it was and at least he could say that his embarrassment was in character. “I’m Misumi Ikaruga.” The look in his eyes could very much be described as lovestruck, and ah, that’s probably what his paper said.

“N-nice to meet you Misumi...”

“The pleasure’s all mine.” And he moved even closer, completely calm in his actions, which was a stark contrast the whirlwind of emotions that Kazunari was going through at that moment. And he kept moving, biting his lower lip in a completely endearing motion, while Kazunari’s heart pounded and words failed to come out of his mouth. The normal air of confidence he had around him had long since crumbled away as his brain scrambled to keep up with the situation, and he was hyper aware of every movement that was happening around him, which is why he reacted with such a start when Izumi yelled,

“And scene! Great work guys!” Misumi leapt backwards as he quickly and effortlessly broke character, leaving Kazunari to stand there, still processing the whole situation.

“My word was lovestruck! What about you Kazunari~?”

“Um-” His brain finally loaded and he straightened his posture, going back to his “cool and collected” persona, flashing a peace sign. Hopefully the red in his face had gone away by now. “Shy, of course. How’d I do?”

“Really good!” And then he was gone, distracted by a triangular cloud he saw passing by.

“You know you’re super obvious, right?” Yuki appeared besides him, fixing him with an exasperated look.

“I liked your performance too, Yukki! But what’s that supposed to mean exactly?” Instead of answering him, Yuki simply sighed, rolled his eyes, and walked over to Muku and Tenma. Teenagers. While Kazunari would’ve loved to have time to go over the implications of that in his head, Izumi was calling for their attention in order to begin the next activity.

\----------------------

Later that night after rehearsal had ended and Kazunari was lying in his bed, about to drift off to sleep, the expression Misumi had made that morning still floating around in his head, he finally realized what Yuki meant. Incidentally, also that night he didn’t fall asleep until 1:00 a.m. and had to skip rehearsal thanks to exhaustion, an upset stomach, and headache that he didn’t stop complaining about until Sakyo finally gave in, but not without homework he had to complete when he was feeling better to make up for the missing time.

Kazunari took his day off as a way to sleep in, work on college homework, and definitely not think more about how he would like give Misumi a present rather than the director, and see that love appear on his face again but this time for real. Nope, nope, nope! Those thoughts would not be happening!! Right now he was doing his college homework, not pining. Not that he had anything to pine for in the first place, because he certainly didn’t have a crush. And he was blushing again, oh boy. At least Yuki wasn’t here because he knew he would be made fun of relentlessly for that.

“Mukkun? Is that you?” Kazunari didn’t look up from the computer when he heard the door to their room creak open. He was supposed to be redesigning a movie poster for class, but the only designs he could think of involved triangles and he kept having to start over.

“Nope!” Kazunari froze when he heard the voice, hoping that maybe someone in the troupe was doing a very accurate vocal mimicry to trick him. That far fetched idea was quickly disproven when Misumi’s face emerged at the top of the ladder.

“Misumi!” Definitely not the person he needed to see at the moment! Of course, he didn’t say that second part out loud, keeping a welcoming smile on his face that hopefully didn’t reveal anything. Hopping onto his bed, Misumi squeezed next to Kazunari and placed his head on his shoulder, looking at his computer screen.

“Whatcha working on?” Yeah, he definitely was pining. Thankfully Kazunari would be able to blame the heat of his face and the fast beating of his heart on feeling sick, but if Misumi noticed he didn’t comment.

“Oh! Well for class we have this assignment where we need to redesign a movie poster and I’ve been working on it for the better part of an hour because I’m having a bit of trouble with the design.” Wow he sounded awkward. Was his voice always this high pitched? Why did the universe decided to make him nervous when being around someone he liked for the first time right now?

“It should be a triangle!” Misumi said almost immediately, a satisfied smile blooming across his face, pleased that he had solved the problem. Unable to help himself, Kazunari let out a snort, which evolved into full on laughter that he couldn’t stop. “What’s so funny?” He asked, lifting his head off of Kazunari’s shoulder to pout comically in his direction. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Kazunari finally managed to collect himself and responded, the smile not disappearing from his face.

“I don’t even know. It wasn’t that funny, but it was to me. You just looked so happy and cute and it was a really predictable answer that you would give, too.” Kazunari was still laughing to himself, but he quickly noticed that Misumi had stilled, not as energetic as he was before. He quickly shut his mouth and nervously looked closer at him, hoping he hadn’t offended his friend on accident. What he didn’t expect was Misumi to look shocked, an expression he rarely saw him make if ever, a soft pink dusting his cheeks, his eyes open wide and his lips parted in surprise. Kazunari stilled too, taking in the expression and trying to remember every detail of it, considering himself the luckiest person alive to catch him looking like this.

“Cute?” Kazunari snapped out of his trance, and if he wasn’t already blushing from their close proximity he would’ve been at this moment.

“Well, yeah. You’re a really cute person you know…” He mumbled, his eyes glanced downwards in embarrassment as he was hit with the realization that Misumi was really the only person to make him feel like this before. He always carried confidence with him wherever he went, and when he was with the object of his affection, they normally were the blushing one, not him. This certainly was new to him. Misumi really was a special person in more ways than one. Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn’t notice the already small distance between them shortening until he felt Misumi’s breath on his face and felt a sharp but determined gaze piercing him. “Um…?” He said, hoping the other man couldn’t tell how loud or fast his heart was pounding, and he was reminded of how similar of a scene this was to yesterday’s morning rehearsal.

“Can I?” Misumi asked quietly, not voicing his question but Kazunari understood, even if it took him a second. He leaned in almost eagerly, and as they met his one thought was “wow his lips are really soft.” It was a simple peck, but when they pulled apart, they both had similar looks of embarrassment and happiness. Kazunari couldn’t help but grin like a fool, and Misumi’s smile was blinding, a lovestruck look on his face, but this time it wasn’t for an act. They sat there, facing each other, neither of them moving. The happy silence was broken by Misumi jumping on top of Kazunari, pushing him onto his bed, and hugging him tightly. Kazunari was comfortable and content, graphic design long homework forgotten as they laid together in peace.

“Remember when you knocked me into the floor? We were kinda in the same position then too.” he mumbled, and Misumi nodded and cuddled closer into his chest. Kazunari's heart squeezed and he felt as if he were flying, his happiness too much to contain. “I really like you, you know.”

“I like you too. Almost as much as I like triangles!” Every single part of his brain was telling him to marry Misumi immediately, and he had to stop himself from getting up and impulse buying a ring because it was wayyy too early for that. Instead, he settled for kissing the top of Misumi’s head and grinning like a fool. They stayed there for a while more, soaking in each other’s company. He barely even noticed when the door slammed open, welcoming Muku and Yuki who barged in with no regard to the atmosphere.

“Gross! Get a room you saps!”

“This is my room Yukki~”


End file.
